


Over Eager

by lacewingss



Series: Inquisitor Haiden Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Kink Meme, M/M, repressed feelings, top!dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewingss/pseuds/lacewingss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is a mixture of nervous and eager when the Inquisitor asks him to top for once. It's his first time doing so, and even though he's certain he's going to be great at it, he still worries a bit. </p><p>Kink meme fill requesting a first time top!Dorian and the awkward sex that ensues, plus a bit of repressed feelings over the whole topping thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Eager

There were perks that came along with being the Inquisitor's lover.

The view from his chambers, for one. The snow capped mountains and the setting sun in the distance were spectacular - but that wasn't what Dorian was looking at. 

Haiden was lounging on the couch, long limbs askew and draped over the furniture. He was no longer even pretending to read the book Dorian had given him, and instead was gazing out the large windows with unusual calm. Given the perfect opportunity to observe the man without his knowledge, Dorian sipped his wine and gave the warrior a lingering look over.

As he so often did, Haiden had shed most of his garments upon entering his chambers. The first time he had done it Dorian watched with a mixture of shock and intrigue, as at the time they were only friends, with the barest hints at anything more. Haiden had just grinned in his pleasing manner and shrugged. By now Dorian was used to it.

It was, as he frequently thought, just another one of those perks. He was glad for it now, gazing at the relaxed form of Haiden's body. The thin shirt and loose underclothes he wore left little to the imagination, and the outline of his muscles left lines in the cloth. Dorian could not count how many times he had watched Haiden flex those muscles in battle, lifting the greatsword he used above his head, only to come crashing down with control and immense power. The thought of it inevitably lead to other, less polite, day dreams.

Haiden must have felt his eyes on him, for he turned his gaze from the window to the desk where Dorian sat. He had been caught in the act.  
He quickly turned back to the book in his lap and brought the glass of wine to his lips. In truth he could look at the Inquisitor all day and never grow weary of it, but it really wouldn't do to have Haiden know that. The man had a big enough ego as it was.

When, a few moments later, he chanced a look back at Haiden he was surprised to find the man had yet to look away. His honey colored eyes were watching Dorian with interest, though the mage had been doing nothing of note. Unless of course, reading a book was the kink of the week, in which case Dorian was in for an active seven days. He did not think that was it, though. There was something else turning over in Haiden's mind; he could see the thoughts forming and mixing behind the warrior's eyes. Whatever it was Dorian hoped it was not another hair brained attempt at fixing up other members of the Inquisition. He had had enough of _that,_ thank you every much. 

“Dorian, darling, love of my life and most handsome mage I have ever seen...”

Even as Dorian rolled his eyes at the sticky sweet tone of the Inquisitor, his lips turned to a smile. The other man clearly knew how to get his attention. “Oh, why look at all this flattery. Go on.”

Haiden extracted himself from the couch and stood. He stretched, arms reaching towards the ceiling and _maker, why does he wear shirts that lift up like that?_ Dorian caught himself staring at the thin line of exposed flesh that was revealed as Haiden's shirt rose along with his arms. He was able to tear his eyes away as the man approached, languid and slow in his motions. Haiden was taking his time, speaking slowly the praise and adoration that Dorian never grew tired of hearing. 

“Talented, charming, _sexy as fuck._ ” Haiden was now right beside him, pushing the chair away from the desk, Dorian included. He moved into the now empty space, filling it completely and edging ever nearer. When he bent down to place his lips on the corner of Dorian's mouth he felt the almost feverish warmth of the other man upon his skin. It was familiar and comforting, as were the words whispered into his ear. “I want you.”

Dorian shifted, letting his lips find Haiden's more fully. He traced their shape with his tongue, tasting the ever present sweetness that coated them. The pressure of Haiden's hand was soon on his neck, pulling him closer in order to deepen the kiss.

When he finally pulled away Dorian opened his eyes to see Haiden's locked on his. “It's good to be wanted,” he said, allowing himself to be lifted up from his seat and into the warrior's arms. 

They walked backwards to the bed, Haiden guiding them and keeping Dorian held tight in his embrace. How the man knew exactly where they were going without looking away from Dorian was a mystery he had long since solved; Haiden had an impeccable sense of space due in large part to his lifetime of training for battle. 

They reached the bed and Dorian was lifted off his feet and placed onto the sheets, Haiden following suit and laying down next to him. The other man had stopped his affection for the moment, and again had that curious look on his face.

“Hey, Dorian. Let's do something different tonight.”

_Oh no. This could not be good, not with that glint in his eyes._

“Mm? What did you have in mind?” Dorian tried to sound casual, like it mattered little to him what came out of Haiden's mouth next.

He would have to wait a moment, it seemed. Haiden said nothing, and instead grabbed hold of him by the waist and effortlessly flipped him from his position on the bed until he was straddled on top of the Inquisitor, his hands still gripped tight. 

It was not new to Dorian to be moved about so casually by his lover. This same scene had played out many times before, generally ending with Dorian riding Haiden in a thoroughly delightful manner. This time was likely to be different. 

“How about _you_ fuck _me?_ ”

“Do I not regularly? Come now, amatus, you can't be forgetting. I recall only this morning we-”

“No, not what I mean.” Haiden interrupted him with a wave of his hand. “As much as I love this-” he felt a hand cup his ass, fingers pressing in. “I'd really like it if we switched it up a bit. You know, let me take it for once.” 

“You're saying you want me to be the one to...be the top?”

“Sure, yeah. Makers balls, yeah.” There was that glimmer in Haiden's eyes again. Excitement, desire. Dorian ordinarily loved it when he looked at him like that. “That ok? You take control enough from the bottom I thought you'd have asked for yourself by now.”

And there it was. _Something different, he said._ Well, yes, this was something different. The two of them had been together for some time now, happily spending the nights and often mornings together in bed, and Haiden had never once made mention of any desire to change roles. The way he prattled off about all manner of things, Dorian had figured if it had ever been on his mind he would have known it by now. So he had grown comfortable. There was no need to think about how things would be if they were to be reversed, as it seemed unlikely to happen.

Yet here he was, looking down at the Inquisitor; this man who exuded strength and power, who could look demons in the eyes and never flinch, and who would not dream of backing down from a cause worth fighting for. He was everything Dorian thought a man should be, and he was asking _him_ to take that role for the night.

Dorian thought he knew those things did not matter. That two men were two men and that was it, there was nothing wrong with whatever role they wished to play. That knowledge was why he left Tevinter in the first place. But now, faced with it so candidly, he had trouble over coming deep set notions he had not known he still held. 

This was Haiden, though. Dorian wanted to understand for him, to shed whatever lingering issues he had in order to be more comfortably his. “You've done this before? Had some one else take you?”

“Oh, sure. Loads of time.” The man beneath him shrugged, then realized what his words implied. “I mean, well, not _loads._ But yeah. You like it, right? Is it hard to imagine I would too?”

“You're...” Dorian reached down and ran a palm over the large muscles of Haiden's arms, the stubble that grew so fast along the line of his jaw. “Such a _man_. I can't quite picture you giving up that, ah, power.”

Haiden's easy laugh filled the room, and Dorian felt his chest rise and fall with it. _Truly, the man took nothing seriously._

“You'll be able to picture it soon, alright.” His expression sombered, and his hand found one of Dorian's to hold tight, as if to better convey what he said next. “But, really. You're a man? I'm a man, so what? Just because I like busting in heads and shit doesn't mean I don't _also_ like a dick in my ass. Particularly yours.” 

“Colorful language. I only mean to say, are you certain? You're not asking this for my benefit in some roundabout way, are you? Because I certainly don't need to feel more masculine to feel good about myself.”

“What? No.” His hand fell from Haiden's as the other man pulled away. “Dorian, by the maker, this isn't anything like that.”

Haiden pushed himself up on his elbows, forcing Dorian to slide back a bit in order to remain straddling him. The warrior looked confused, a crease across his forehead indicating he was uncertain how the conversation had turned so quickly. When he spoke he was deliberate with his words in an attempt to make things clear. “I love you. We're equals. I want you to fuck me for a change. It's as simple as that. ” 

_We are equals._ The phrase struck deep to his heart, shedding away shadows and doubts with its warmth. The Inquisitor, the leader of the forces that would save all of Thedas, had called him an equal. Dorian, mage and man unwanted by the society he lived in much of his life, had finally found a place where he was viewed as a peer. He finally found a man who thought of him not as just another pleasure, but as a man worth being with.

His adoration for Haiden overwhelmed him for a moment and _of course_ he would do as asked. “Well, who am I to deprive the Inquisitor of his desires?” 

He was rewarded with a huge grin from Haiden, the kind that Dorian could see from half a battlefield away through a spray of blood and magic. Perhaps now, while his lover was still smiling, was the best time to tell him that he was not as experienced as he made himself out to be.

“I, ahem.... I never quite got around to doing this before. Too busy, you see. Everyone always wanting me in other ways.”

There was a flash of surprise on Haiden's face; and why wouldn't there be? He had bragged of the lovers he had had in the past, and boasted his experience on more than a few occasions. The look vanished though, and Haiden took the news in stride. 

“Ah, don't worry about it. You'll be a natural. Even if you're not, I'm still gonna like it.”

Haiden's confidence in him only fueled his own. It couldn't be that difficult. It was, after all, just thrusting and rhythm. He could do that. He could do that extremely well. Smirking from his position above Haiden, he got ready to show his lover just how great he was going to be at fucking him. 

He wasted no time in getting the two of them unclothed. Haiden was wearing little enough that it was simple, but Dorian was forced to use a bit more effort to remove the straps and buckles of his attire. 

Their bare bodies melded together in embrace, lips busy kissing the lines of collar bones and shoulders. Dorian felt the twitching of Haiden's erection push against his stomach as they moved together, and the occasional heat of it rub his equally as hard shaft. Haiden's hands were in his hair, messing it up as he so loved to do, and his own were busy holding the softness of his cheeks with the complementary roughness of day old stubble. 

Their foreplay did not last as long as usual. Both were eager to move on to the new experience, and soon enough Dorian was kneeling on the bed in front of Haiden, pressing his legs apart and kissing the inside of his thighs. 

This had been done to him countless times before. He must remember to loosen Haiden up before putting himself inside, that was the key. So, with his thoughts on how Haiden had touched him on other occasions, he brought his fingers to the man's entrance. Pushing as gently as he could, they grated against the sensitive skin and he felt Haiden shudder and scoot away from him.

“Ah, Dorian. You're forgetting something.”

Forgetting...? _Oh._

The oil sat on the bedside table, a clear bottle of slick liquid that Dorian knew so well. How had he managed to forget about that? They went through the stuff like it was candy. He reached over and took the bottle, tipping it so the contents ran over his fingers. 

Better equipped, he returned to his task. This time his fingers slide right in, and Dorian enjoyed the heat that enveloped them. “Better?” He asked, sliding them in and out carefully. 

“Much,” Haiden said, voice growing husky. 

He continued the motion, letting his fingers into Haiden until they reached the last knuckles. Even focused on the task as he was, he did not fail to notice the way Haiden's fists grasped the sheets and the little moans that escaped his lips. _There was nothing to this._

Retreating, Dorian reached for the oil again. This time he poured it over himself, rubbing it into his cock with hands that were still slick and warm from being inside Haiden. The motion of his hand felt good and he realized just how ready he was to take the next step. 

He shifted on the bed until he was pressed against Haiden, pushing his legs up and to the side in order to give him room. The man was surprisingly flexible for someone so strong, and seemed to already know right where Dorian wanted him. 

Dorian took a final breath. He could do this. 

When he pressed himself forward, the tip of his cock met with more resistance then expected. It did not glide right in, as his fingers had. _No matter,_ he thought, and gave it a bit more force.

Again he felt Haiden wince, and heard the sharp intake of his breath. He looked up and saw vestiges of pain on his face. Something wasn't right. 

“Hey, could you go back to your fingers for a bit longer?” Haiden wasn't demanding, or even annoyed. “I'm not as used to this as you are. I need a bit more, uh...preparation.” 

“Of course, amatus. I was just over eager, I suppose.” Dorian tried to hide his guilt at hurting his lover and hastily moved into a position where he could again use his hands to please.

The second time around Dorian paid more attention to how Haiden reacted to his touch. He caught on to the way he wiggled into his fingers when they went deeper, and how his moans grew more urgent the faster he moved. With his free hand Dorian reached up to find Haiden's shaft and began to match the rhythm of his fingers. This elicited more sounds of pleasure, and Dorian watched one of Haiden's hands stretch out to his own and urge him on. 

“Mmm. Ok, yeah. This is good.” Hadien's eyes opened and their hazy, pleasure soaked gaze met Dorian's. “I want you now. I'm ready.”

Dorian was ready, too. More than ready, if the dripping from the tip of his cock was anything to judge by. 

He repositioned himself, one hand taking hold of Haiden's waist to keep steady and the other to guild his shaft into the other man. It was still slick with oil, and this time when he pressed against Haiden's ass he slid right in. 

The instant heat and tightness around his head was extraordinary. He wanted more of himself inside, right away. Forgetting that perhaps low and steady was the best way to go, he shoved the rest of cock into Haiden, with little regard for how it felt to anyone besides himself. 

That was a mistake. A grimace marred Haiden's face, and he shuddered from the pain.

“Ah, careful, love.” 

He had been too eager again. It was hard to stop himself when he got a taste of the feeling, but if it meant not hurting Haiden, he would have to learn to control himself. He leaned forward and kissed his lover in apology. “Sorry.” 

Haiden only grinned, and returned the kiss. His hand moved below Dorian, and when he pulled back he saw it caresses himself, running up and down his shaft. The warrior didn't seem bothered by the fact Dorian wasn't still inside him, and was willing to help himself along in the meantime.

Taking the advice, Dorian eased himself into Haiden again, this time slowly. His eyes watched with desire as inch after inch disappeared within him, and the muscles around him flexed and then relaxed.

Finally he was in up to the base, his pelvis flush with Haiden's ass. He closed his eyes at the sensation, devouring the feeling of constriction and waves of heat. _Maker, this is what it feels like?_

Why hadn't he done this earlier? It was incredible – he could feel every twitch and spasm of Haiden's muscles as they wrapped around him. Dorian shuddered and a low moan passed his parted lips. His hands gripped tighter on the large man's waist, wishing both to use them to pull him closer and to push him away. 

Haiden was still beneath him, letting him figure this out for himself. Breathing deep, he pulled himself half way out, groaning at the loss of heat. Immediately he pushed back in, needed to feel it again. 

It was difficult to get a steady rhythm. What seemed to come so naturally to Haiden was difficult for Dorian. How did the other man make it look so easy changing pace and shifting positions? He should have been good at his; he was good at _getting_ fucked. 

Despite the trouble, though, Dorian was more than enjoying himself. When he opened his eyes he saw that Haiden must be, too. The Inquisitor was still stroking himself, trying to match Dorian's unsteady pace, and beginning to pant in pleasure. One arm reached forward to hold onto Dorian's ass, keeping him locked inside of him. His eyes were flickering beneath closed lids, and his mouth moved quickly with words of encouragement. It was a sight that had Dorian's already racing heart skip a beat. 

Was that how he looked when Haiden was fucking him? It was no wonder the man enjoyed this so much. His lover looked so erotic, so alarmingly sensual. And he, Dorian, was the man responsible for making him feel that way. 

He sped up his hectic thrusting, wanting to make Haiden enjoy this even more, to be glad he asked Dorian to do this. The result, however, was not what he intended.

The quicker pace was more pleasurable than Dorian had imagined it would be. The friction of his cock sliding with such ease in and out of Haiden, combined with the view of the powerful warrior spread out before him, vulnerable and in ecstasy, was too much. Dorian went tumbling over the edge of his passion in little more than a handful of thrusts. 

“A-amatus, I can't-” He started, not wanting this end, not yet, not so soon. His climax was an unstoppable force, though, and once begun it could not be halted. The whole of his body was shuddering, cock spasming inside of Haiden violently and spurting his seed deep into the man. It seemed to last an eternity – the pleasure coursed through him in waves. He had the far away feeling of Haiden curling up and holding him, kissing his neck and shoulders and anything he could get his mouth on.

When the sensation finally passed, Dorian let himself slump into Haiden, head down. Now that the pleasure was gone he felt sheepish, embarrassed he had finished so quickly. That had never happened to Haiden while they had been together. He didn't want to look up to meet his eyes and see disappointment. After all the kind words Haiden had given, Dorian had been unable to give him what he wanted.

Haiden was a constant surprise, though. He chuckled as he held Dorian, and kissed the top of his head. “Pretty good, huh?”

He looked up then, and saw the grin plastered on the Inquisitor’s face. _Typical._

“I would say so.” He gave a weak smile of his own, heart finally slowing to its normal speed. “I didn't intend to finish so soon. I understand if-”

Haiden's lips stopped his words. When he broke from the kiss he felt a little better, because how could he not feel better after that?

“Nope, no apologizing. You did fucking great. You just need some practice is all. And lucky you, I present myself as your test subject whenever you want it.” 

_He was a lucky man._ Even when he wasn't perfect, when he thought he let his lover down, Haiden had a smile for him. He was lucky, too, to be granted the opportunity to explore his new fondness of taking control and fucking the Inquisitor. Next time Haiden would climax before he did, Dorian would make sure of it.

For now, though, he had other ways to please the warrior.


End file.
